A Rose by any other name
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Helga and Arnold begin to develop a relationship that ventures beyond normal boundaries of friendship; but Helga is apprehensive and does everything in her power to distance herself from the only person she ever truly loved due to a fatal secret. Adult Themes. H
1. Roses are red

**A/N: I'm on a writing binge tonight. I don't know why but I feel the need to write since I am in such a good mood. After weeks of waiting and numerous PM's asking, you all FINALLY get your Arnold and Helga story. Please enjoy my twisted dark fantasies. –SensuallyPassionate**

**Prologue **

'**Rose'**

_Inhale…Exhale…_

"You ready, Rose?" I gazed at him, watching intently as he licked my exposed thigh and pried my legs open to nestle his nudity in between. I took another long run of my pipe before placing it on the nightstand next to the bottle of Bombay.

"Abraham, is it?" he nodded. "Fuck me senseless, will you?"

"With pleasure, sugar." He swiftly entered me without hesitation, pounding away at my wet heat as my disheveled mane hit the neck of the cheap motel headboard. I screamed profanities and shouted his name like a mantra as he stroked me just right. Every night was a different man but this one…this one right here does my body too good. I met him at the local bar near the university and decided to tempt my way into getting a few drinks for free. I got a couple of shots and a nacho platter in exchange for a quick blowjob in a musty, dirty bathroom and a quick fuck in the backseat of a Chevy. Abraham was the bar owner and noticed how I liked to play; asked if he could tag along and make things a bit more interesting. He exposed a secret stash of cocaine, a few ounces of marijuana, and grabbed a few bottles to get me really gone. Before I knew it, I was sucking the sweat off his ball sack as he downed a shot of tequila to the soulful sounds of 'Lights'.

"You like that, Rose? Do you?"

"Shut the hell up and pull my hair!" He obliged, turning me over to doggy-style. He yanked my ponytail and began his rhythm; my nails digging into the filthy sheets of the mattress as the springs creaked. Y body began to spasm as bright multi-colored lights filled the room, pulling me in all directions. He kept banging me repeatedly until he got his. He wasn't stupid enough to cum inside of me, but instead forced it upon my face. I didn't mind though, been awhile since I wore any expensive jewelry.

I fell back against the bed with a loud thud, panting as he tried to kiss me. I shoved him away and let him know I don't kiss random strangers. Didn't make any sense though; seeing as how I just slept with him. He scoffed, calling me a bitch before getting up to dress. I ignored him, lighting my crack pipe to get even higher. I felt like I was floating on air. I almost didn't hear my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. It was Doctor Bliss, calling for the seventh fucking time tonight. I forwarded her call and continued smoking. That bitch did not know to take a hint when given one. Helga was not available at the moment so please leave a goddamn message.

I watched Abraham mumble something under his breath before slamming the hotel room door shut behind him. He took his bags of coke and weed with him, making me depressed. But what he didn't know was that I sneaked a little bit from him when he was in the bathroom shaving the thick pubic hairs from his limp dick. I had a good enough amount to last me through the night until Helga woke up and found herself in a shitty motel. I knew she was going to freak out and maybe shit a couple of bricks once she felt her sweet kitty throb in the morning, but she'll get over it. She always does. Lately she has been getting relatively close to that football headed kid she always would pick on in grade school, Arnold, and that was starting to annoy me. They been hanging out together, going to dinner almost every night, spending quality 'bonding' time with one another more than usual to the point where I was getting physically sick. So to nip that in the bud, I began acting out a bit more than usual. Seemed to deter Helga from spending time with Arnold so maybe my little scheme worked. However, I don't like how Arnold is trying to take my place. He needs to recognize that he is secondary. He was not there the nights Helga would find her mother passed out drunk on the kitchen floor laying in her own vomit, or when Helga would find her father being a bit too friendly with Olga and the next door neighbor's daughter, Ashley. He wasn't there the times Big Bob would break out his leather belt and bear Helga senseless until she passed out, nor was he there when she would watch and hear the nights where her mother was tossed around like a useless rag doll and held down to only be raped and videotaped. No Arnold was not there, I was, and I am going to need Helga to remember that before she really pisses me off.

I lit up one more round before shuffling my music player. I allowed Gerald to add a few songs to my playlist because I was low on time and as much as I despised the genre of music he cared for, there were a few that I really could nod my head off to. I turned the volume up and allowed myself to be swept off. Doctor Bliss would have to wait until morning.

I_ don't trust these bitches…they might catch me slippin'_


	2. I'm coming home

**Chapter theme song: "I'm coming home"- Diddy ft. Skylar Grey  
**

**Helga**

"Helga, you alright?"

I jumped, nearly spilling my coffee on my sweater. I had to force myself to calm down before I gave myself yet another heart attack. "Phoebes, please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, Helga." She said gently. She maneuvered beside me, peering over my shoulder to watch me stir my coffee. She offered to help but I respectfully declined. "Something the matter, Helga?"

"Is there any reason why you find my coffee stirring so magical?" I quipped back with more venom than intended. I apologized once I saw her face fall slightly and began to walk off. I had the headache from hell and only wanted to pop in a few painkillers, take a bath, and get some well-deserved sleep. I woke up at around noon to the angry knocking on a hotel door. I glanced around and saw I was in some cheap room laying in abed covered in dry semen, cocaine, taco meat, and used condom wrappers. I couldn't even process anything before the manager of the motel barged in with a rifle and demanded why I didn't come to checkout two hours ago. He asked was I one of these prostitutes that was trying to get over on him but I assured him I was not the type. I don't even remember how I got here, let alone why I was naked and lying next to dry, cracked beef but I was desperately trying to explain myself before he shot a hole in my head. He took a good look over of my nudity and smirked, slyly saying that if I did not want him to call the cops and bust me for drug usage and soliciting prostitution, I would have to do him a…favor. I forcibly chose not to remember much else after that.

"Is there a particular reason why you are in such a foul mood today, Helga?" my best-friend of thirteen years stopped me, pulling my arm. "You seem…so…so…"

"Tired?"

"Well…that but you just don't seem yourself." She paused, beginning to gnaw at her bottom lip. "Lately, you haven't been yourself. We don't hang out as much as we used to and we don't talk as often. You have been distancing yourself from not only me, your best-friend, but life in general. I rarely ever see you go to class and you are always in your room with the door locked. Is there something you want to talk about?"

I shook my head, turning around to head down the corridor to my room. Phoebe followed dutifully in silence, all the while thinking. I tried several times to make light conversation; even going as far as to discuss the weather but she I couldn't force my mind to comply. I began thinking. Lately, I have been distancing myself from not only my friends but my life. My grades were greatly suffering because I have not been going to class, my social life was non-existent since I haven't truly spoken to anyone but Phoebe in over three months, and my potential love-life was on the rocks because I have avoiding spending anytime with Arnold. When I was not spending girl time with Phoebe, I was getting cozy with the ol' football head in his dorm. We would order Chinese, do little studying, play video games, and maybe catch a movie or two. I cut all that to a dire minimum in an effort to keep my distance to the peace. I noticed that any time I manage to grow closer to Arnold I wake up in a strange bed next to a gentleman I never met before in my life. This morning I was surprised to see I was alone for the first time in several weeks. But to keep tension at bay, I simply just decided to seclude myself to keep what little sanity I had left.

"Are…we still friends, Helga?" I heard Phoebe mumble behind me. I spun around, stunned. "You don't return any of my phone calls, text messages, we don't hand out anymore, and you try your best to avoid me whenever you see me around campus. Did I do anything to upset you?"

"No, of course not Phoebes." I nearly shouted, engulfing the little Asian girl in my arms. It looked as if she were a step away from crying. "I am just…going through something right now is all."

She wiped away a few stray tears before smiling, relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, Helga. You are my best-friend, and truly only friend, but you know we tell each other anything. Why keep secrets from me now?"

I stood speechless, looking at my lukewarm coffee as it swirled in my Styrofoam cup. I sighed. "It's different this time, Phoebe. I can't tell you…I just…can't."

"If it's stress about school, I totally get that and I can help tutor you if you need me-"

I cut her off, smiling. "Really, Phoebe, I'm fine. It's not school related and I definitely don't want to inconvenience you. I know between balancing an internship for Dr. Bliss and a full course-load here, you have little to no free time."

"That's true, but what little free time I have I would like to spend it with my best-friend when not with my boyfriend; even if that means tutoring you. I miss just being around you, Helga."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and allowed the guilt to seep in. To keep _her_ at bay, I distanced myself from the only person that genuinely cared for me- Phoebe. I gave her a warm smile before perking up and inviting her to my room for a movie night. She was hesitant at first in fear of invading my space and becoming a nuisance but I assured her that I really wanted the company; and I really did. She smiled widely before happily trotting to my room; quickly rambling on about how happy she was we were finally spending some time together and on what movie we should watch. Truthfully, I just wanted to go to sleep and drown myself in some solemn music, but I decided against it since I have been sheltering myself in the darkness of my room for the past few weeks. Phoebe took it upon herself to order us a large pepperoni and sausage pizza while I popped in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. It was one of our favorite movies we liked to watch together. I don't know why I even bothered popping in the movie because we only legitimately watched the first ten minutes; and those were the opening credits. We got so caught up in girl talk that we never noticed the movie had turned off. Of course, with Phoebe being Phoebe, we had to do some studying and get at least a few assignments done so she tutored me in my business calculus and I helped edit and revise her senior thesis on Bi-polar disorder. Phoebe was a real die-hard psychology major that took interest in the subfield of abnormal psychology. Her interest first evolved when she found out her mother was bi-polar and her father suffered episodes of severe depression. In an attempt to help serve her parent's needs better, she took it upon herself to do some research on psychological disorders in the library and was instantly addicted. I never told Phoebe about my…episodes, nor did I plan on it, but I figured I should seeing as how she was Dr. Bliss' intern. Though Bliss and I share patient-doctor confidentiality, Phoebe has access to all of Dr. Bliss' records and unless those notes Bliss had been writing down during our sessions were really doodles and recipes on how to make oatmeal cookies, Phoebe was bound to find out sooner or later. I preferred the second.

"I'm so glad we did this, Helga." Phoebe spoke gently, packing her books back into her backpack, smiling. "I really missed my best-friend."

"Me too, Phoebes." I embraced her in a warm, gentle hug before escorting her to the door. "Text me later so we can set up another movie night? Chinese on me?"

She nodded. "Texting! Come visit my dorm room anytime, Helga. I know that although you and I are best friends, we are entitled to keep our own personal secrets. I just wish you would open up to me a little bit more."

"I know and I apologize. I just…I just…" I paused, moving my attention towards my pink, fuzzy slippers in an effort to detour the conversation. I wanted to tell her, I just didn't know how or when the right time was. There were nights were I would come home and cry myself to sleep because all the anger, pain, and guilt would eat me to my core. I didn't have anyone to turn and talk to. My mother and I were never close. My father I have not seen in seven years. While Olga…well…she was much worse than I was so talking to her would be like talking to a brick wall. I sighed. "I promise, when the time is right I will tell you."

I watched her force a small smile. It was all she could do. "Goodnight, Helga."

"Night, Phoebes." I watched her walk down the hallway towards the elevators before I slammed my door. I immediately stripped myself of my clothing to run a nice, scolding hot bath. I poured in a cupful of strawberry scented bubbles before I immersed myself in the scorching basin. Every time I would run a bath, I had to have it burning hot. At first I had it to the point where I would get first-degree burns. But after a while I got used to the sensation and would only get perforated blisters. I didn't understand why I liked my baths as hot as I do until the night I woke up from a ten men orgy. I was covered in semen, saliva, and urine. I never felt so humiliated and degraded in my life. The only reason I knew I was involved in the orgy was because they left me a little party favor at the foot of my bed as a token of gratitude. It was a small recording showing me sucking three guys off as I was being pounded into by four and fondled by the remaining three. I felt so vile that I immersed myself in a tub filled with water I personally boiled on the stove. I received second-degree burns but I felt clean.

I began washing my hair when there was a knock on the door_. Crimeny, can't I take a damn bath!?_

I figured it was Phoebe, maybe she forgot something. Or it was Dr. Bliss; seeing as how the annoying twit could barely leave me alone half the time. I grumbled under my breath as I sheathed myself with a towel before pulling the door wide-open. It was Arnold.

"Arnold!" I shrieked, wide-eyed. I took a step back to allow him in, making a conscious effort to watch how loosely the towel clung to my nude body. It was just my luck that I chose the shortest towel I owned. Crimeny! "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you." He shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, shuffling his feet. "We were supposed to have dinner and a study session in my room last night but you never showed. I tried calling but it went to voicemail repeatedly so I figured something was wrong."

I gulped, turning red. "I…I…I kind of…fell asleep I guess. I had a bitch of a migraine and I just needed rest." I paused, covering my mouth. I silently cursed myself for swearing in front of Arnold. Arnold did not like it when I swore, especially in front of him. He felt I was too intelligent and beautiful to allow myself to subject to the will of vulgarities. "Shit…I mean shoot! I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Lately I felt like you have been brushing me off."

"Why do you say that?" I began sweating bullets.

He shrugged, stepping closer towards me. I stepped back, watching him let out a heavy sigh. "Because of that, right there."

"Right where?"

"You just backed away from me like I was planning to hurt you or something." He paused, running a hand through his blonde mane. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, Football head. You did nothing wrong." I stopped momentarily to figure out what to say next since he obviously looked as if he was not buying the bullshit I was selling. "I just have been busy."

"Too busy to answer a call or a text?"

"Arnold…"

"Why are you leading me on, Helga?" he blurted out, interrupting me. "One minute we flirt, hang out, and dance around the subject of us potentially having a relationship and the next minute you act as if I don't exist. Is there someone else you are interested in?"

"No!" I shouted out, lunging towards him. I almost dropped my towel but quickly reached up to retrieve it. Arnold blushed velvet as he turned around to give me time to get decent. I ran into the bathroom with a t-shirt and some lounge pants from my drawer to quickly put them on. I came out and met Arnold, moments later. He smiled gently, gazing at me as if I were the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. I blushed, hiding my hued cheeks behind my veil of wet hair. I cleared my throat. "Arnold-"

"Helga, if there is someone else just let me know. I may not like it but at least I will respect your decision…"

"Arnold…"

"I really do like you, Helga. I mean at first I only saw you as a friend but as I slowly got to know you, I graviatated towards you and figured out you aren't as cold, callous, and mean as you let people to believe. You are actually a warm and gentle person inside although I don't understand why you hate to admit it."

"Arnold…"

"And even if it is another man in the picture, believe whole heartedly I won't give up without a fight. I have known you too long to even think of letting another man win you over so easily."

"ARNOLD!" I shouted, causing him to finally grow quiet. I shook my head, highly amused. It was moments like this were my love for Arnold would only deepen. Though he was not at the point where I was, I could tell he was slowly but surely getting there. "If you would shut up and let me finish my sentence, you would know there has not nor have there ever been another man I have been interested in. You have been the only once since pre-school."

He looked stunned, almost shocked that I had never had the eyes for any man but him; and it was genuinely true. Since the rainy morning where he shared his umbrella with me and complimented my bow, I was cast under his spell. It was not only his kindness and warmth towards other, but his personality as well. Arnold was everything I strived to ultimately become; loyal, caring, selfless, confident, strong, brave, honorable. All the traits that make an admirable human being Arnold already possessed. He knows how to make me laugh, console me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, there to openly and closely listen to my problems or feelings when I am having a bad day, and even make me feel human again. It was not just his kindness that made me fall for him, but him…as a person.

"Helga…I don't know what to say."

"Well, say nothing hair boy and scram." I shot back, whisking my wrist as I made my way towards my bed. Arnold wasn't buying it. Instead, he removed his sneakers, pulled off his sweatshirt to reveal a blue cotton tee, and hoped in bed with me.

"You aren't getting rid of me that quickly, Helga. I don't know why you are trying so hard to push me away but I don't give up easily."

I smirked, reaching over my bedside table to turn off my side lamp. It grew dark, the only source of light being the crescent moon that gracefully hovered over my window. I felt Arnold wrap his arms around me as he snuggled up behind me, kissing my neck as he buried himself in-between my shoulder. I felt my breath become caught in my throat as I felt an unfamiliar feeling of warmness course through me. I never felt so…at peace or serene that is almost felt surreal. It was not the first night Arnold and I slept together but it was the first night where I was able to fully relax and release the tension I had building up within myself. The first night we slept together, Arnold vowed that he would never hurt me and not do anything inappropriate to me. I believed him, still do because he has shown me throughout the years that he has evolved from being that primitive and into a full-fledged gentleman. We have not been intimate with each other yet, mainly by my account, because I would feel I would be doing him a disservice if I allowed him to touch an already marred body. Arnold was pure, completely deserving of someone better than me. It baffled me as to why he chose one of the most fucked up women to entertain his time with, but I found myself not wanting to know in fear of the answer. I decided to just put my thoughts aside and drift off to sleep with Arnold keeping me safe, even if it meant only for one night.

**A/N: Thank you for the positive responses I have received thus far. Yes, Helga has dissociative identity disorder, multiple personalities. I did not want to create a cliché plot line but I also did not want to get too deep into the dark genre. However, I hope you all stay tuned for the upcoming chapters of my H&A story. I wanted to give them some love as well seeing as how I devoted a lot of my time to Gerald and Phoebe. Thank you all again for the support and reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. I am off to go snuggle with my own hubby. He is patiently awaiting my return to our bed. -SensuallyPassionate**


	3. Disturbia

**Chapter Theme Song: "Disturbia"- Rihanna **

**Arnold**

I woke up next to the most beautiful woman in the world, Helga G. Pataki. She was sprawled out against my chest, drool clinging from her bottom lip to my shirt as she snored louder than an untamed grizzly. I chuckled as I began stroking her hear, enjoying the angelic aura that surrounded her through the rays of the early morning sun. I glanced at my watch and noticed it was only a half hour after dawn. I hated how I had to get up early every morning for a seven thirty class; especially on Tuesdays when my day was the longest. I had back to back classes until six in the evening with very little to no breaks in between. Times like these were where I regretted choosing Pre-Med as my major. All I wanted to do was snuggle back up against Helga, wait until she woke up, and maybe take her to her favorite diner for breakfast since it was no telling when she would disappear and leave behind nothing but a glass slipper. This little game of cat and mouse was getting old, growing more annoying by the day she would want me to 'chase' after her. In my heart of hearts I did not believe there was someone else she was interested in, but I was far from naïve to believe there was not something going on she was not telling me about. Lately, Helga has been distancing herself from me; not answering phone calls, ignoring my text messages, even going as far as to physically avoid me on campus. I would spot her walking near the quad and wave, but she would get this fearful look in her eyes and turn the opposite direction. Gerald feels there is another man and I should keep my options open- and he does pose a valid point. There is this one girl in my anatomy course, Justine, that has had a crush on me first semester of sophomore year; but I only have the eyes and heart for Helga. Since we became close in high-school almost five year ago, we not only grew as friends, but we became somewhat of an inseparable item. If she was not hanging with Phoebe, she was with me, and vice versa. I just couldn't stand the thought of Helga having her attention set on another guy when there was a perfectly good one standing in front of her.

Careful not to stir Helga, I quietly maneuvered around her to get out of her bed. I was conscious to not knock over anything or stumble over the various piles of dirty laundry she had scattered on the floor. Helga was knocked out cold, snoring even louder now that she had her bed to herself. I smiled, watching her for a few minutes. I kept thinking of what I may have done to cause her to act awkward around me. Because we were becoming so close, a few weeks ago I bought her a heart-shaped locket with a picture she and I took at the state fair a few summers ago. The back of the locket was engraved with her favorite line from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_: "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." _ It made me reminisce on the time she and I reenacted the same play in fourth grade; technically, the time when we first kissed. The beginning of our friendship was smooth and steady, both of us taking time out to get to know one another better and actually converse to a point where it was no longer forced. We would talk and laugh for hours until it was time for both of us to go home; neither wanting to leave. I am not sure when my feelings for Helga morphed into romantic rather than friendly, but I was certainly not complaining. Helga has a very rough and rigid exterior while her inner self is peaceful and gentle. I love that part most about Helga because it shows a different side of her I never realized was there. Helga had this sense of vulnerability that she often times didn't show. It made her seem…human rather than a stoic, calculating, sadistic bully. I never realized how much I was falling in love with Helga until she began to slow wander. I would find myself missing her warmth as she would lay next to me at night, the smell of her strawberry apricot scented shampoo, her addiction to honey baked ham, her tender laugh, the playful minx that would arise whenever we engaged in a friendly competitive game of racing, everything. I missed Helga.

I quickly scribbled a note down for her on a piece of paper, reading:

_Be back by seven. Had to get up early for class and didn't want to wake you. See you soon, Angel. –Arnold_

I placed it atop of her nightstand, grabbed my sweatshirt, and quickly exited her bedroom before she became restless. I took one last glance at my watch, noting the time as I fumbled on putting back on my sweatshirt. I bumped into something, stumbling backwards. I finally managed to get my oddly shaped head into the neck hole of my hoodie to meet a highly interested Dr. Bliss.

"Good Morning, Dr. Bliss."

She smiled, shifting her steaming coffee from her left hand to her right. She held a manila envelope containing a stack of papers; gracing her infamous purple suit and black pumps. "Good Morning, Arnold. If I am not mistaken, I just saw you come out of Helga's room, did I not?"

I nodded, shrugging. "We fell asleep together. I meant to only stay for an hour or so but time got the best of us." She raised an eyebrow, curious. I cleared my throat as my cheeks burned in embarrassment. She was thinking something completely different than what I was implying. "Oh, no, nothing like that, Dr. Bliss."

"Oh?"

"We just literally slept together."

"Really now?"

"In the same bed I mean."

"You don't say?"

"With clothes on!" I defended, getting flustered. I lowered my head in defeat to the soothing timbre of her chuckles. Apparently she was just pulling my leg.

She took a short sip of her coffee, wiping away a smear of pink lipstick on the lid. "I understand, Arnold. I know you are not the type of man to take advantage of a situation like that. I know it was completely innocent."

"I just wanted to be sure."

"Understood. However, I will require one minor favor from you."

"Sure." I paused, unsure of how to go forward with the conversation. Dr. Bliss rarely ever spoke to anyone but Helga and Phoebe. She would occasionally wave or nod in our direction signaling she acknowledged our presence, but rarely ever exchanged words. She only talked to Phoebe since she was her intern and Helga…well…I am unsure exactly why she speaks to Helga but the grapevine has it that she is undergoing counseling to cope with her father's incarceration of pedophilia. When word got out that Big Bob was sexually active with the young girls around the neighborhood, Helga became a primary target for sadistic, sick jokes and blood-curling pranks; getting into fist fights every day until she was transferred to an alternative high school for her senior year a few miles out of Hillwood. I had to calm myself half the time she was there because I wanted to wring a few of the girls necks who would think putting a used tampon in someone's drink was funny. Gerald, Phoebe, and I were the only ones out of our group of friends that remained in contact with Helga after that. Gerald and Phoebe would go visit her almost every day after school while I would go visit her and her mother at their apartment on weekends. After that episode, Helga did not have any friends besides Phoebe, Gerald, and myself. "What do you need?"

"I don't want to seem like the villain here, Arnold, but I am going to need for you to keep your distance from Helga. At least for a little while until I give you the green light."

That completely shocked me, earning her a quizzical, dumfounded stare. I remained quiet for a few moments before answering. "May I ask why?"

She shook her head, pouting. "I am sorry, Arnold, but I can't; Patient-Doctor confidentiality. I'm sure you can understand that, right?"

"I guess-"

"Good, now be a good boy and run along. I need to wake up Helga." She spoke dismissively, nudging past me. That got me irritated. How could she just break news for me to not talk to Helga until she said it was alright? Who does this broad think she is?

"Dr. Bliss, though I respect your opinion, why do you need for me to leave Helga alone?"

"Arnold, I am not legally allowed to tell you."

"Is there something wrong with her?" She stood motionless, stoic. I huffed. "Well?"

"Arnold, please just understand that I am not telling you to separate yourself from Helga to be malicious. It is for her own sake."

"Helga seems to enjoy my company…" I shot back snottily, earning a small eye twitch from her. "Unless Helga asks me to give her some space, I can't guarantee I will stay away from her; especially since there are no viable grounds for me to."

She rubbed her temples slowly, mumbling something under her breath that vaguely resembled 'stupid football head'. I smirked, beginning to stroll down the hallway to make it on time for class. "You have yourself a good day, Dr. Bliss."

"Arnold, I would definitely reconsider you leave Helga alone. I cannot physically make you stay away…but I don't think you want to push me."

That caught my attention; causing me to turn around. We glared at each other, waiting for the other to budge. "Push you?" I broke first, growing tired of her mind games. "How so?"

"Do as I requested and you won't have to find out, Arnold. I am not trying to be the bad guy here; just a friend to Helga. I am just as much as a friend as you are."

"You are her therapist , not her friend."

"So as her therapist, I am not qualified to be her friend?"

"Do you truly have her best interests at heart?"

"Do you, Arnold?"

There was a moment of silence before she let out a low sigh, turning her back towards me. She took another sip of her forgotten coffee before knocking on Helga's bedroom door. "I suggest you go to class, Arnold. It's impolite to eavesdrop on a private conversation."

I wanted to quip back another sarcastic comment but decided against it. I took one last glance at the unwavering Dr. Bliss before heading down to the stairwell and rushing off to class. I didn't have enough time to grab my backpack, let alone shower or brush my teeth, so I went inside the campus bookstore and bought a pack of mint-flavored gum, a stick of deodorant, and a notebook to avoid me be completely ill-prepared today. It wouldn't matter anyhow; my mind was completely on Helga all day. I kept rewinding the conversation I had with Dr. Bliss and kept asking myself the question of 'Why?' Why would she want me to keep my distance from Helga? Was that the underlying reason why Helga has been blowing me off lately? What was she hiding from me? What was _Helga_ hiding? All those questions and more coursed through my mind that I went through the entire day not noticing much of anything else. By the time I finally forced myself to ease my mind, it was already a quarter past six and raining. My political theory professor released us a half hour early, so it gave me time to rush over to Helga's. I debated with myself on if I should make the trip over there despite what Dr. Bliss had said but I stood firm with my decision. I meant it when I said I would only back off if it came from Helga's mouth and not someone else's. Helga was becoming too important to me for me to just let her go so easily. I knocked on her door for a couple of minutes before her cluster mate told me she was not in and I had just missed her about ten minutes ago. From what she told me, Helga was heading towards Gunners Lane to get a strawberry cake from Gunners bakery. I found that quite peculiar seeing as how Helga was allergic to strawberries.

I walked around in the rain for a half hour searching for Helga. I stopped by Gunners Bakery in hopes of finding her, but the owner had just told me that there was no scowling girl that had stopped by this evening; only this sweet, innocent pig-tailed blonde and some red-head. I let out an exasperated sigh before thanking the man for his time. I bought a plain bagel and some blueberry cream cheese for the walk back, thinking I wouldn't have much time for dinner since I had a full load of homework to do. I pulled up my hood, ready to be pelted with the sudden rainstorm that was picking up speed when I saw Helga merrily splashing in rain puddles, eating strawberry cake across the street. I called out to her but she did not answer. I stuffed my bagel back into the brown paper bag and called out to her again; still no answer.

"Helga!" I yelled louder, this time earning a few stares. I shrugged them off, running towards her. She was dressed in a blue and yellow dress, hair damp and clinging to her face as she jumped around in blue violet rain boots. I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around. "Helga…did you not hear me call you from across the street?"

She tilted her head lopsidedly, giggling as she reached atop of a red car parked besides her to shovel in a rather large slice of strawberry cake. She giggled more as thunder and lightning began to strike. I took a step back, highly confused at the way she was acting. Although Helga's favorite color was pink, she never, and I mean never, wore feminine colors- let alone a dresses aside from the pink and white one she donned in elementary school. She never even wore makeup…or braided-pigtails. Helga was even allergic to strawberries and refused to even eat strawberry flavored gum. The biggest issue was not what Helga wore, but how she wore it. The blue and yellow dress was similar to an old 1940's western movie, filled with ruffled at the bottom hem line, bows on the sides, a sash, and a plunging, deep neckline that showed enough cleavage to the point where I could almost see the tip of her nipples. As her friend, I wanted to look away; but as her potential boyfriend and a man, I wanted to do nothing but stare and gawk. I guessed she noticed me looking because instead of slapping me like I know she would have normally done, she shoved them in my face. It startled me briefly but I had to fight the urge to admit that I enjoyed it. She began laughing again, twirling against the rain.

"H-helga…?" She stopped suddenly, huffing as she crossed her arms against her chest. This time it exposed her left pearl and I had to physically make myself not stare. My cheeks grew crimson as I felt myself grow hard. _Shit._ "Can you please not do that?"

"Do what?" she asked in an unusual high-pitched voice. She looked down, noticing her nipple slip. She laughed again, this time undoing the straps of her dress to expose herself completely. My face was scorching as I turned completely around to show some respect- and hide my now throbbing erection. "Arnold?"

"Helga, please pull the top of your dress back up." I grumbled, silently praying she doesn't notice the tent in my pants. "Please!"

Helga laughed again, reaching out a slender hand to caress my pulsating skin. She rubbed my back through the damp fabric of the sweatshirt, running a single finger against the curve of my spine before yanking my hood. She turned me around and planted a deep, sensual, lustful kiss upon my lips. I wanted to pull away, I really did, but my body rejected the idea and allowed me to deepen it; slinking my tongue into her mouth as my hands became wrapped around her waist. She pushed herself against my chest, rubbing her nipples against me; mewling as her hands roamed by body until they nestled against the bulge of my jeans. I tried to push her away but she wouldn't let me, devilishly grinning as she grabbed my hand and escorted me against the hood of the parked red car. I didn't have the chance to think before Helga began unzipping my pants, digging through my boxer briefs to release me.

"Helga!" I shouted, trying to inch away. I damn near slid off the car and fell to the street, but Helga didn't allow it. She placed her hands on either side of my legs before nipping at the tip. She reached for her forgotten cake, grabbing a slice to smear on my shaft. My head grew so cloudy, that it could rival the ones of the storm. A few random street walkers walked past and hollered profanities, one even threatening to call the police for indecent conduct, but Helga swatted them away with laughter. I tried to make sense of it all, but I was conflicted between the wrongness of what was going on how great Helga's mouth felt. It was so warm, tight, and inviting that I had a leg spasm at the first touch. She began her rhythm, bobbing her head against the beat of the pelting rain as she licked at gnawed at the frosting and cake residue that remained. I shielded my face with my hood, trying to force myself to push Helga off but I was enchanted by her sin. I have been intimate with women before in more ways than others and was no stranger to the oral sex department; but I never had received some this…spectacular. It normally took me a minute to cum, but the way Helga was moving her lips and sucking in sync, she was going to have me blow at her command. I reached down to palm the wet locks of Helga's hair, guiding her head against my crotch as she began to deep throat. I nearly lost all my sense when she started to hum and vibrate against my most sensitive area. I had to make her stop. I couldn't do this. I couldn't take advantage of Helga.

"Stop!" I angrily roared, kicking Helga a few feet. I didn't mean to hit her so roughly, but it was instinct. I began panting, trying to clear my head as I shakily fumbled with my pants. It took me a moment to realize what was just happening. I was so confused. I looked at Helga, who sat motionless on the curb of the sidewalk crying. "Helga…"

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled. "My name is not Helga, it's Violet."

I blinked…twice. I was now utterly confused. "Helga…since when has your name been Violet?"

"Since forever!" she screamed, kicking her arms and legs like a three year old having a tantrum. She began to weep harder, muffling her sobs into her hands; screaming louder. I covered my ears, desperate.

"Helga, stop screaming!"

"I'm…not…Helga!" she screamed again, this time bolting up to slap and kick me. This was becoming too much for me to handle. One minute she is giving me a blowjob in public and the next she is assaulting me.

I reached for her arms and held them at her sides. She tried to wriggle out of my grip but I was much stronger than she was. When that failed, she began trying to bite me and calling me names like 'bitch' and 'cunt'. I ignored her and forced her to stand still. I grew irate. "What the hell, Helga!?"

"I'm not…"

"Violet, whatever!" I breathed. My heart rate was a record pace as I felt my hands begin to shake against the cool skin of Helga's or…Violet's. I watched as the anger in her eyes slowly simmered, the tears coming back to take the place of rage. She tried to kiss me but I pulled back. All the years I have known Helga G. Pataki, the one thing I knew about her was that she was as moody as they come; but this was an entirely different level I have not seen before. It was like she was another person. "What the hell was that just there?"

"What?" she asked, playing coy. Her voice was no higher than a whisper. "Is Arnold mad at Violet?"

"Yes…I mean…No...I mean…who the hell is Violet!?"

"Me, silly!" she giggled, beginning to hop up and down on one foot. Her still exposed breasts began to grind against my chest. If I wasn't still heated I would have enjoyed it. I commanded that she stop moving but she only went faster, going back to trying to bite me again. "I'm Violet. How do you not know my name?"

"Your name is Helga." I spoke sternly, pulling up her dress myself. "It's always been Helga."

"No, it's Violet. Helga is asleep and Rose is going to come out and play in a little while. I wouldn't want to be here when she does."

I stared at Helga incredulously, unsure of what to possibly say. Who was Rose and Violet? Was she playing a trick on me? "Helga, this is not funny anymore. What the hell is going on? Why did you just try and…and…you know!?"

She shook her head, giggling. She started to twirl again against the rain, pulling back down the top of her dress. Her hands began to fondle and massage her erected nipples. Her moans cascaded into the night as she slowly got herself off. I watched in awe and in terror as I tried desperately to make terms of the situation. I have never seen Helga in this state of mind before that it almost scared me. "Come play with Violet, Arnold!"

"Helga…"

"I'm Violet! I told you, Helga is not here and Rose is coming. Come play with Violet until Rose gets here."

"Helga!"

"Come play!"

She began dancing in the middle of traffic, earning a number of stares and honks from the impatient drivers of rush hour traffic. I wanted to pull her out the street but I was too stunned to even move. It was like a scene from a horror movie. I called out to 'Violet' again but she just laughed me off…and kept laughing. She laughed to the point where she fell out in the middle of the street, half-naked with a seizure. I watched in terror as Helga started to spasm violently against the wet concrete. One of the drivers in the car behind her got out of his car and tried to help her. Helga pushed him off and let out a blood-curling shriek. She told me to run…run as fast as I could away from her and not look back. My feet remained glued to the ground before she yelled out for me run again. This time I did and did not look back.

_Rose is coming! _


	4. Not Myself Tonight

**Chapter theme song: Not Myself Tonight by: Christina Agulierra**

**Rose**

"See that guy over there, Train?" I watched the red-head nod lazily, smiling. "Ask him for a smoke, get him comfortable, then see where the night leads."

"I'm not as bold as you, Rose."

"So?" I nonchalantly cooed, eyeing her flawless body. The smokey grey metallic halter dress she donned hugged her body like a goddamn glove. Train was by no means thick, she was actually very frail looking and could use a cheeseburger or two, but the dress she had bought earlier during one of our seldom mall excursions made her breasts look ten times bigger, high thighs thicker, and her ass look more plump with her whip of her switch. I was in no means attracted women- though I had my share of threesomes- but she was looking mighty scrumptious and I was in the mood to fuck anything. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What if he already has his eyes set on another woman?"

"You looking to marry the man?"

"No!" she countered, almost offended. "I just…"

I blew a puff of smoke in her face, flicking a few ashes in the forgotten cup of whiskey besides my dry cheeseburger. "You want to get laid tonight or what?" she nodded, still looking skeptical. I shooed her away before she could object any further; taking the last of her martini and downing it without hesitation. I wiped a small, wet trail from above my lips before I inhaled another drag. I took a small glance at the stick with disgust, nose turned up in repugnance. I never should have gotten off weed. This nicotine business was not doing enough for me. There was a light tapping against my backside before I turned around and noticed two black guys gawking at me, offering me drinks. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my whiskey; suddenly wanting a cognac and coke. There was another light tapping, this time on my shoulder. I didn't even bother to turn around and give them the slightest bit of attention. I had no desire for them tonight. I fucked a black man yesterday and my asshole was still in shambles. I never thought I would try anal sex before but I was like what the hell, handed him some lube, and braced myself for the worst. I needed to calm down and get a breather to clear my head to figure out how to do some damage control since Violet's encounter with…Arnold.

Just the thought of that football head makes my skin crawl and my body cringe in distaste. If he would have minded his goddamn business like that psych ward physician, Doctor Bliss, had advised, he never would have met Violet- let alone begun to think of Helga as crazy. The past three days have been nothing but awkward for both Helga and Arnold and I have had to step in more than usual. Whenever Helga would see Arnold in class, she would tense up, her heart would race, and her palms would grew sweaty, her grasp rickety. She would immediately avoid eye-contact until he made it absolutely unbearable. She intentionally would return back to her dorm later than normal to avoid him stopping by for a visit and whenever she was home and he knocked, she would pretend she was either asleep or not home to prolong their overdue conversation. Yesterday during one of Helga's boring philosophy lectures, Arnold got so fed up with Helga's sudden distance that he marched to the front of the lecture hall and begged- in front of all two-hundred of their peers- to talk to him about the other day. Once every single head turned in her direction, including the nosy ass professor, Helga couldn't manage and stormed out. She began hyperventilating and crying over some absolute bullshit. I had to step in- as usual- and save her like I normally do whenever she goes into another 'episode'. To save her the trouble, I simply decided to take over and allow myself to get a little comfortable since it looked as if I would be staying awhile.

I took a small look over in Train's direction, smiling. My girl was flirting her ass off and definitely getting in good with the poor sap. She was even wearing the baseball cap he came in with while linking herself all over his arm, giggling to a corny joke as she sipped a smooth Light. Freaktrains, Train for short, has become somewhat of my…wing-woman…maybe even a slight friend. I met her about six months back at a bar in Hoboken, New Jersey. I went there to try that famed bakery I always would see on television and found myself in a bar a few blocks away after a well-deserved red-velvet cupcake. I was being harassed by some prick whose name is not only irrelevant but forgotten and things almost escalated to a physical level. He offered to buy me a drink, I accepted, we flirted, talked, but I was not feeling his vibe so I dismissed him and scanned for the next. Apparently Mr. Hot-Shot never was rejected before and was uncertain on how to cope with the newfound feeling, so he began calling me names like 'slut' and 'whore' and poured a drink in my face. Being the bitch I am, I gave him a kisser with ol' Betsey and the Five Avengers to the face. He didn't like that too much either so he tried to get a little jumpy. That's when Train came out and saved my ass. She talked the douchebag out of completely beating me to a pulp with the excuse that I was drunk and I was just going through a rough time since our mom died- apparently in her head we were sisters. The moron bought it, apologized to Train, and mumbled something in my direction before he grabbed his beer and went off to prey on some other lowly trollop. I thanked the girl, bought her a few drinks, shared a nacho platter, and kept in touch since.

I took my last sip of my watered down whiskey before placing an order for a Jack Daniels with cherry grenadine. The bartender was pretty cute and has been shooting small smiles in my direction all evening. He looked to be around his early thirties, sandy brown hair, green eyes, a scruffy beard, and looked to be as chiseled as a Greek God himself. I seductively licked my lips, winking his way. Looks like I found my play toy for the evening. I began to strike up a conversation before I felt that annoying tapping against my shoulder again. I grew immensely irritated; ready to snap at anything and anyone that got in my way. I knew men were aggressive and a bit dense, but I clearly expressed no interest to be the fluffy white cream in the middle of two goddamn chocolate Oreo cookies.

"Listen here, you sons of bitches, I want- "And I froze, mouth completely agape as I stared into the blue oceanic eyes of the football head himself. Arnold.

He blinked, twice. "Helga…are you…alright?"

I quickly regained my composure, scanning him. For a weird head-shaped kid, he was actually kind of cute. I could see why Helga took a liking to him at such a young age. He outgrew his lanky physique with small ripples of muscle and once puberty set in and that damn high-pitched voice of his mellowed out into a smooth baritone, he actually looked as if he would not turn out to be the forty year old virgin. I silently approved. "Arnold, buzz off." I turned away, attention at my drink.

I watched from my peripheral as Arnold angrily took the stool besides me, yanking my arm. "We need to talk."

I snatched away, resisting the urge to shove him of his pedestal and knock the shit out of him. I hate when people touch me without permission. I sucked in my fangs and tried to keep cool. "About what, Shortman? Was the BJ Violet gave you not exciting enough?"

He nearly choked on his lemonade. I small hue of crimson kissed his cheeks. It was cute. "H-helga…"

"Rose, bitch. And I advise you to buzz off before I lose my temper and show you why you were warned about me. I am only being as civil as I am because you are…Helga's…love-interest."

"Why do you keep referring to yourself in third-person!?" he grew more confused by the minute, "Now you are this 'Rose' character? What the heck, Helga."

"Like I said, Arnold, get lost before I do bad things to you."

He narrowed his eyes into slits, gritting his teeth behind the thin, pinkish veil of his kissable lips. I felt myself grow damp just looking at him. My eyes quickly diverted to the bulge in his pants. "Helga, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Helga does not want to face you, duh."

"Clearly." He muffled, sipping the last of his lemonade. "I had to ask around campus just to find out where you were so I could get a chance to talk to you. You are never home and you avoid me in class."

"Like I said, she wants to avoid you and I would like to second that notion."

"Helga…"

"Rose." I said icily, grabbing the collar of his shirt. He looked star-struck and a bit fearful before I released him. I had to give it to the ol' Football Head; though he was blind to his feelings for Helga, it was clear that he was in love with her and cared more about her than himself. Too bad though. Helga could have really lived a life of happiness if it weren't for me. But then again, if it weren't for me, Helga would be in Sunnydale psychiatric facility along with Olga kicking padded walls or something along those lines. The bitch better be grateful. Who had to endure the nightly rapes, the molestation, or the abuse? Not her. I had to suffer, so it's my turn to finally live.

He cleared his throat, suddenly looking for the right words to say. "Helga, I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but I am starting to get really worried."

I extinguished my forgotten cigarette, beginning to light another one. I took a small drag, a few sips of my drink, and a bite of a cold fry before I paid any attention to Arnold. I couldn't help but chuckle at his yellow sweater. He looked like a damn virgin. "Arnold, do you really think you are talking to Helga right now?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't know what to think right now."

"What will it take for you to get out my face?" I blew a cloud of smoke in his direction, watching him let out a few small coughs before swatting it away. He asked for a small cup of water and I could not hold in my amusement. He was too cute for words. "You clearly aren't phased my by threats."

"You have been threatening me throughout the course of our friendship, Helga. I don't think there is much else you can really do to scare me."

I raised an eyebrow, interest piqued. "Oh?" He nodded, thanking that sexy bartender I wanted to fuck before downing his drink graciously. I put out my cigarette, grabbed my purse, and yanked the poor boy out the door and towards Train's jeep. He began asking too many questions for my taste so I slapped him one good time to shut him up. He didn't take that too kindly and started off swearing some generic vulgarities before I shoved him in the passenger side of the jeep. I tossed my bag at him and barked at him stop squirming before I broke his hand. He quickly obliged like the good little bitch he was trained to be. I got inside the driver's side of the jeep, putting the keys into the ignition to rev up the engine. I flicked on the radio, turned on some music, rolled up the windows, let back my seat, and began to unzip my dress.

Arnold's eyes grew wide. "H-Helga!"

"Shut it, Arnold." I placed a hasty kiss upon his lips before snatching my purse away from him. I opened the flap and removed a small kilogram of coke. I heard Arnold genuinely swear this time. I allowed my high-ponytail to become undone, watching my beach blonde curls nestle against the valley of my breasts before I used one of my bobby pins to separate the powder into two fine lines atop of the dashboard. I reached over Arnold and looked under his seat to retrieve the forgotten bottle of Vodka I had his from Train on the evening she and I ever had a threesome together. I took a small swig, offered Arnold some but he declined. He grew quiet.

"You first." I commanded, handed him a piece of an old drinking straw. "Don't inhale it all at once like a fucking amateur, let it flow."

"I am not doing this, Helga." His voice was stern, almost cold. "What the hell has gotten into you!?"

"Clearly not your dick, so I need a substitute."

"What!?" he shrieked, completely flabbergasted. He stared at me incredulously before I snatched the straw I had given him and used it myself to snort my own line. I waited a few moments and began to feel that familiar pleasure. I reached behind me to further unzip my dress, exposing my breasts and the G-string I had bought from that cutesy lingerie store Train wanted to go into earlier at the mall. Arnold began saying something but I quieted him with a quick kiss, straddling over the gearshift of the truck to place myself firmly in his lap. I squeezed his limp dick in an effort to wake it up to come out and play. Arnold erratically began to swat my hands away but I pushed his seat back to give me better leverage. He tried to say something again but I slapped him once more, this time much harder to make him get the goddamn point. I finally was able to remove his length and marvel at its beauty up-close and personal. I could see why Violet had a hard time controlling her urges. Arnold was by no means the largest I have grappled with, but he was sure thick in width that made my mouth salivate graciously. I watched him shriek and squirm uneasily but I gagged him with a few extra napkins I had lying around. He tried to push me from atop of him but I roughly squeezed his dick so he would calm down. I licked his earlobe.

"Why don't you just cooperate, Arnold? It'll make things easier."

He muffled out screams but I shoved him deeper into the passenger seat; placing him inside me. He felt so good that it sent chills down my spine. I began twirling my hips like a Moroccan dancer, bouncing up and down on his dick like a porn star. Arnold fought himself in moaning but eventually grew lax, forced to enjoy the freshly discovered pleasure of what womanhood felt like. I began rhythm to match the beat of the song that was echoing through the radio. I grew annoyed with its slow pace and began bucking my hips roughly against his pelvis. My head began spinning and I felt myself grow distant. Arnold placed his hands on my hips and reluctantly guided me along the shaft of his pole; closing his eyes. I felt him stiffen inside of me so decided to slow down to keep his libido strong. He clearly had low stamina. I heard a small tapping against the window but ignored it and kept grinding against Arnold. It was Train, squealing in delight as she beckoned me and said something about meet her at the motel across the street when I was finished. I watched Arnold open his eyes, glazed and dazed as he tried to put up one last fight. This time he was not as gentle as before, taking it upon himself to shove me against the dashboard and pin my hands. He spat out the makeshift gag before roaring Helga's name out angrily. I remained quiet, watching him thrust in me one last time before pulling out. I graced a sly smirk before whispering some dirty nothings into his ear. He glared at me, a mixture of emotions, before slapping me. That got me angry so I grabbed the vodka bottle I had earlier and cracked it against the backside of his oddly shaped head. He fell instantly against my chest, unconscious. I snarled, pushing him back into the passenger side of the vehicle before moving myself back into the driver's seat. I glanced at him, then back at the night. I suddenly grew pissed…there was no more vodka for me to drink now that ol' football head made me break the damn bottle. I punched him out of frustration for good measure before putting back on my dress to snort the last line of my coke. I inhaled it, letting it sink in before I felt myself really grow angry.

Stepping out of the car, I fixed the back of my dress and readjusted my thin line that was called a panty. I took out my last smoke, lighting it hastily before I tossed the lighter into the backseat of the truck; watching small trinkets suddenly catch flame. I decided I was going to take Train shopping for another tomorrow with the money I stole from the man I had slept with earlier. He was a stockbroker.

**A/N: Nobody kill me! I am sorry I am a month late but I have been super busy. To the person, Freaktrains, that has been in my ass pressuring me to write, I thank you. Sometimes authors need that extra boost. I am humbly grateful for the readership and support from you all. If you have any suggestions, comments, or concerns, let me know. I know this story is rather graphic but it will be tamed in further chapters. I have been getting questions about Helga's past and trust me, next chapter gives you a glimpse into that. I hope you all enjoyed your Halloween. I was a pumpkin. It seemed befitting since I am already round. ^ _ ^ Until next time kittens. **


	5. Friends or Lovers

_Chapter theme song: "Friends or Lovers" by: Marisa_

_Violet_

"_Daddy, please stop." She whispers dramatically. I hide further beneath the sheath of my comforter for protection; in hopes that he fails to see me. I hear the crack of his palm against Olga's cheek, her sobbing reciting itself shortly after. The metal clanks of his belt buckle against the cool, misty breeze of the October evening. I gulp in fear. "Stop!" She screams again._

_Daddy ignores big sister, Olga. Muffled gags, kicking and screaming against the darkness that feels more of a friend than a foe during nights likes tonight. I squeeze my eyes shut and pray he forgets all about me. I feel invisible, as if my polka-dotted bed spread becomes my invisibility cloak I have been trying to create since this all began a short year ago. Now there is that familiar sound of the bed frame pounding against the drywall of the murky apartment. Olga has stopped screaming and is now silently weeping while Daddy grunts like a wild boar in search of its next meal. My lips grow chapped as my mouth grows dry. _

_I slide further down along the bed as I feel my bladder weaken. I have been holding in my pee since he first barged in our room reeking of alcohol and sex. I was conflicted in my feelings to run for the door once he began to molest Olga, but memories plagued my mind of last time I tried to escape what was coming to me. Daddy cracked a bottle against my skull, sending me into a coma for three days after a good beating. I released a low groan, suddenly engulfed in pain from not being able to use the bathroom. I crossed my legs to try and ease my discomfort but to no avail. The creaking stopped._

_Silence…._

_Silence…._

_Small footsteps…Silence…_

_My fortress was ripped from above me as Daddy gripped my ankles. Fear was the only emotion I could think of before I tried to defend what was left of my nobility. I was punched in my left eye for kicking Daddy in the crown of his tooth by mistake and was sent scrambling to cover the small, now bleeding, scratch that I received as my badge of honor. Daddy ripped off my unicorn sleeping garments, throwing them in my face. _

"_What the hell, Helga?! You pissed on yourself again?" he yelled. I remained mute, unable to even breath. My chest tightened as my heart felt as if it stopped; Daddy beginning to remove my matching blouse before cradling me into his arms. I allowed my ponytail to cover my developing breasts from his sight before we stepped into the dimly lit hallway. Miriam was passed out on the floor again, the bottle of Vodka she drank on her own during dinner resting in her left hand. Daddy stepped over her and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He set me atop the porcelain sink before he paused to light the lone cigarette he had in his pocket along with that fancy metal lighter pictured with a naked pinup girl he bought from the gas station a few days back. He asked me to hand him the bubble bath from behind me, me obliging as I watched Daddy begin to fill up the tub with warm water, scattering small amounts of soap, bath salts, and rose petals against the rising water. _

_Picking me up, he placed a chaste kiss upon my lips before placing me into the awaiting tub. I remained quiet but began kicking my feet against the warm water running down from the faucet. For a brief moment, I felt at ease. I watched intently as Daddy lathered up a wash rag from behind me with the bar of soap that was near the sink. He grabbed his cigarette, blowing a cloud of smoke into my face, and placed it in my mouth. He instructed I inhale, and so I did. Coughing loudly, I gave back the stick to Daddy, him chucking in delight before caressing my skin with the lathered wash cloth. He rubbed his hands against my back, then to my arms, then down my slightly protruding chest, circling delicately around my nipples. I couldn't breathe again. I felt his breathing grow heavy, ragged as he inched towards my sudsy frame, beginning to kiss my neck gently. His hands traveled lower._

"Helga?" Eyes fluttering, mouth dry, bright lights. "Helga?"

I opened my eyes to see a smiling doctor Bliss. She was holding a cool water bottle and graham crackers. I reached to grab them but was constraint to two leather straps pinning me against my bed frame. I looked around and saw I was in my usual white gown, sock footies, and my hair was tied into a single ponytail. I smiled and scanned the room in pleasure of noticing that everything was just as I had left it. I was home.

"Dr. Bliss, such a pleasure." I smiled.

She returned the gesture, brushing back a small curl. She recently changed her look. "Violet, nice to see you as well. Are you doing alright?"

I nodded. "I'm ok, just a bit thirsty."

She uncapped the water bottle and nursed me a few sips to drink; opening the small package of graham crackers to feed them to me in small bites. It tasted so good.

"Better?" I nodded. She sighed. "Violet, do you know why I am here?"

I shook my head, asking for another bite of the cracker. "Am I in some kind of trouble?"

"Not trouble, Violet, just supervision for awhile."

"But you always come by to Helga's school to see her every week. Is that not supervision?"

She smiled, nursing me a few more sips of water before setting them aside my side table. "No necessarily. As Helga's psychiatrist and personal friend, I felt I should check up on her every so often to see how she progresses after therapy into a normal, social environment."

"Has Helga not been doing well, Dr. Bliss?"

"Helga has been doing stupendously, Violet. " she paused, trying to find the right words to say. She peppered her lips with lip balm. "But unfortunately, Rose has set Helga back more than a few steps after last month's events."

Last…Month? "H-How long have I been in here Dr. Bliss?"

"A little over a month, Violet. Rose decided to take over more than usual this time around, suppressing both you and Helga more frequently than anticipated."

"Oh, I see." I replied, crestfallen. Dr. Bliss caught my disappointment and fed me another cracker. I giggled, smiling. "Can Helga and I go home?"

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, not this time Violet. Rose has gotten to a pressure point where she needs to be contained in a controlled environment at all times."

"What did she do this time? Steal a truck? Have sex with the president?" The last one made me chuckle lightly in thought. That is something she would do. She'd be the Marilyn Monroe to the Kennedy brothers in a heartbeat. However, Dr. Bliss was not amused and remained stoic, unmoved by my lighthearted humor. I grew quiet.

"Violet, Rose almost murdered Arnold." My heart dropped as my mind began to pace. "Luckily he did not sustain any profound injuries, but he was pretty shaken and stirred by his encounter with Rose that he required hospitalization for a week.

"I-Is he…safe?" she nodded. I let out a sigh of relief. "How?"

"Details are sketchy since Arnold wishes to not discuss what occurred between him and Rose nor press charges against Helga, but he was found unconscious in a burning vehicle with minor injuries and a small concussion."

"He wasn't burned was he?"

She shook her head no. "Bless the lucky stars of heaven he was not. A stranger walking passed the bar where the car was parked saw the car in flames and Arnolds unconscious body in the passenger seat. It was a miracle he did not suffocate from the fumes and that the man found his body in time. The car exploded only seconds later after Arnold was pulled from the vehicle."

I remained quiet, unsure of what to say. Rose was a ruthless, mean creature but I never thought she would ever be capable of murder to say the least. She may be a lowly sex-addict, get into the weekly bar brawl, and come off as highly aggressive, but murder was a level even I thought she would never reach with her antics. Dr. Bliss and I remained silent for a few moments before there was light rapping against my door. It was my roommate, Jessica. I smiled, happy and relieved to see her instead of Nurse Abigail who always comes when its nap time for the 'at risk' patients- me and a couple others.

"Hi, Violet." She waved at me. "Hi, ma'am." She addressed Dr. Bliss. "I'm Jessica."

Dr. Bliss shook her hand, beaming. "Well hello, I was not aware Violet made friends."

She gushed, blushing. "Violet is the nice one and my best friend. Helga just keeps to herself and Rose is just…well…mean, but Violet is my best-friend."

rose her brow, interest piqued. "How can you tell the difference between the three, Jessica?"

She shrugged, walking over to her side of the room to set her club soda on the side table. "At first it was difficult because they all look alike, but whenever Violet comes out, Helga or Rose begin telling stories of Helga's childhood. When Rose wants to come out, Helga or Violet becomes really assertive and vulgar. Then when Helga wants her turn, they all get eerily quiet and Helga's eyes get big."

began to scribble something in the notepad she always carried in her purse. "Interesting. Anything else you can tell me?"

Jessica thought for a moment before she answered. "Not at the moment, ma'am."

"Well…" she closed her notepad, placing it back in her purse before she stood to leave. "I guess I will bid you ladies farewell for the afternoon and allow you to catch up for a bit." She turned to face me. "I will be back by dinner time to come check on you."

I smiled. "Thanks Dr. Bliss." I tried to move again but felt the tightening of the leather straps that bound me to the bed posts. I huffed. "Can you ask Nurse Abigail to untie me?"

"I will ask the residing doctor first if it is alright before I instruct Nurse Abigail to untie you. What is it that you want to do?"

"I wanted to maybe play checkers with Jessica, or go count the fish in the fish tank in the social room."

"I don't see the harm…"

"That reminds me!" Jessica shouted, giggling. She jumped up and down and twirled her gown before smiling widely. "You have a guest. I heard him ask for you in the hallway before I was escorted back."

' ' smile dropped, body stiffened as her eyes narrowed. "A guest?" Jessica nodded. "Who?"

"Some blonde boy named Arnold. It was some Black kid with him too; He was scary."

"Arnold and Gerald!" I exclaimed. I did not know why I was so excited but my heart began to flutter every time I thought about Arnold. He came to see Helga…and that in itself made me extremely happy. "Can I see them ?"

"I will return shortly." She curtly responded. She grabbed her purse and trench coat before disappearing beyond the door frame.

I entertained myself by talking to Jessica for about a half hour; discussing random events, life stories, and life experiences that transpired during our time apart. She kissed me lightly before encasing me in a small, but tight hug. She told me that she missed me and thought about me every day I was released; feeling like a dying sinner hoping I would come back to stay for awhile. Nurse Abigail came in shortly after to untie me, allowing Jessica to give me a properly embrace me with affection. I rubbed my wrists, placing my feet on the cool ground. They felt like wobbly gelatin pudding but I managed to stretch them to get them accustomed to walking again. I reached the door frame to call Dr. Bliss but was met with the oceanic blue eyes of Arnold himself.

Gerald stood a couple of feet behind him, hands dug deep inside her leather jacket pockets feeling a little bit understandably uneasy. I looked down from Arnold to see him holding a bouquet of wild flowers with a small teddy bear nestled in the crook of his arm. I looked up to meet Dr. Bliss' gaze with mine, she forcing a small smile. "Arnold and Gerald just stopped by to give Helga these, Violet."

"Will Helga be upset if I take her things?" I asked concerned. As beautiful as they were, gifts from Arnold were a precious commodity for Helga and she held each and every one sacred and true to her heart. "Helga really gets upset when Rose and I move the things Arnold has given her in the past. I think she loves him."

I heard Arnold catch his breath slightly before shoved her way past the poor boy and into my room. She smiled at Arnold once more and thanked him for the gifts, setting them on my window seal. The added a pop of color that was greatly appreciated. I turned to face Arnold, thanking him. "I'll be sure to tell Helga you came by."

He remained quiet, a little perplexed, but pushed a small, unfazed smile. "Thank you...Violet."

"And sorry about that night near the bakery, Arnold, I was just in a really good mood and strawberries make me super excited."

He blushed a hue of crimson before scratching the back of his head, letting out a low chuckle. "Consider it forgotten, really."

"What happened at the bakery?" interjected.

Arnold shook his head. "Nothing, just a small exchange from friends." Dr. Bliss knew he was lying but decided not to press the matter any further. To ease the tension, without second thought, I hugged Arnold, not wanting to let go. He smelled of freshly fallen snow, sandalwood, and peaches. I grabbed his leather jacket and allowed myself to get lost in the moment, finally feeling a sense of security I have not felt since I was a young girl. I smiled, finally releasing him from my enchantment. I watched him study me slightly, trying to decipher my every move before giving up. He placed a small kiss on my forehead before slipping me a note in the sleeve of my gown; turning to leave with what seemed to be a confused Gerald.

"_I don't think you understand me at all."_

_**A/N: So…Please do not kill me. I know I been gone for awhile but I have news! I had my baby, a little girl and she is now three months. ^_^ Being a new mother, a student, and a wife is a full-time job. I am sorry for not updating but I swear I am back. I am working on concluding Pink Elephants as we speak. I know this chappy was uneventful but I promise next one will be longer and more detailed. Missed you kittens so much! Muah! **_


	6. Problem Child

**A/N: So I am having severe writer's block for Purple Elephants. I am trying to create an ending that won't be cliché but also realistic. It's a struggle. *sigh* But, alas, I have a new chappy for my H&A ficcy. I know it's super dark and twisted but my mind is just so over the typical High School romance series and I wanted to get into something real, emotionally gripping, and unexpected. I know it's a slight uncomfortable read but I promise things get better. We have our knight in shining armor remember? Anyhoo, I missed you guys so much and I really thank you all for your readership and support. You kittens are simply lovely. Also, I learned this trick as an avid reader of fanfics, if you listen to the songs of each chapter, it makes a lot more sense, and if you listen to them as you read, it creates a better effect. Trust me. Plus my head thinks this is a movie. LOL. Anyway, feel free to comment, suggest, express opinion, etc. I hope you all enjoyed my dark twisted fantasies. **

**Chapter theme song: "Problem Child" by: Leah Andreone**

**Helga **

_She didn't look like herself, phenotypically resembling more of some sort of subhuman species than an actually human being. I inched closer to her hunched over frame, watching her play with a rubber ball and plastic jacks for amusement. She was sitting Indian style on her bed, back facing the doorway even though the nurse made both of our presence known to her upon introduction. I heard her release a small, soft giggle. She picked up the small, red rubber ball and began to play the game again after winning for what seemed like the gazillionth time. I tapped her on her shoulder but she did not move, instead she swatted my hand away and continued on with her game of jacks. I took a step back, taking a moment to observe her room. It was similar to mine, consisting of one bed, a side table, a small closet, and a single window with metal bars. There was a small potted plant that rested in the window, an orchid. There was a small card, nestled between the crevice of the plant and the brown container. I reached out to read who it was from, but felt the harsh grip of my sister's hand on my wrist; her face stern and sinister as she remained quiet. _

"_Crimeny, Olga, let go of my hand. Since when did you get such a wrestlemania grip anyway?"_

_She remained stoic, mute but understanding. She pushed past me to hold the orchid. She fondled the vanilla card with small, almost ineligible handwriting, smiling before kissing it gently. I could not make out every word of it but what I saw was certainly not what I was expecting and more than what I could handle._

_Daddy Loves You…and only you. Miss you Olga. -Daddy_

_I felt my stomach churn, my head grow dizzy as my mind began to wander back into childhood. The nights where I was left battered, tangled within soiled sheets, and physically sore from being violated and bruised were the worst. For a year, I endured the torture on the nightly basis right after Miriam would pass out in God knows where. I would occasionally hum a sweet tune in my head to pretend I was anywhere else…anywhere. My melody would occasionally slip out and I was punished with a whipping or a gag being shoved down my throat. I did not begin to black out until I was seven, going on eight. I would wake up hours later next to him and find myself cuddled up into his chest, both of our bodies fully unclothed. Every time I would try and move he would grip my limp form tighter to his; caressing my hair as he instructed me to do the same but in other places. From what I was told, I was feistier and more brutal during the evenings "she" would take over. He never noticed the difference and only relished in the fruits of his glory when "she" took my place. He enjoyed her compant much more than when it was just me. He got off on the fight of it all and judging by the bite marks and blood stained shirt tossled in a nearby corner, "she" gave him quite the show._

_I always found myself in a secret garden, overlooking snow-kissed mountains with a warm, summer breeze nipping gently at my cheek. My signature pink dress would flow gracefully along with the wind before I became swept away with glee. I would find myself twirling in a field of wild flowers, occasionally gazing at the sun to feel its warmth creep against my creamy porcelain skin. It was just me…and only me in my field of dreams; allowing me to do as I pleased. I would sometimes simply lay there until the moon eclipsed the sun and just sky watch. I never dared of falling back asleep in fear of being sent back all too soon. I never dared…_

"_I'll go…" there was a pregnant pause before I spoke again. "It's good to see you, Olga."_

"_And you too, baby sister." She smiled, hugging her orchid even closer to her chest. "Come again sometime?"_

_I shrugged, heading back towards her nurse. "We'll see."_

"_Daddy visits me often…" she mumbled, head lowered to meet the blank stare of the white tiles beneath her bare feet. "He and mom come by every Tuesday while he comes alone on Thursdays."_

_I remained quiet, clenching a small fist. "He asks about you…"_

"_Oh." Was my only reply._

_She looked up from the floor. "His birthday is next week…I have a gift for him."_

_I spoke icily, almost sternly. "Why?"_

"_Because I love him, Helga." She whispered. "…And he loves me…"_

"_You're fucking sick, you know that?"_

"_Are you jealous baby sister? That daddy loves to be intimate with me more than you?"_

_I turned to meet Nurse Abigail, signaling that I wanted to leave. I did not want to talk about this any longer. "Goodbye, Olga."_

"_Every Tuesday and Thursday, baby sister…."_

_I didn't go back. _

I let out a small cloud of smoke against the crisp winter breeze. Nurse Abigail said I was showing signs of intense progression and was allowed 'special privileges' under supervision. For the past three weeks I have not been allowed visitors, confined to only my room, the social area, and the public bath, and unable to take part in any recreational activities. Apparently, Violet met Arnold and Rose came out hours later in backlash. She damn near set fire to the social room and was sedated for a few days before I was even allowed to go anywhere, even the bathroom, by myself. For the first time, I have not had a 'visit' from either Rose or Violet in two weeks. It has been peaceful and, for the first time in a very long time, relaxing to finally enjoy my life the way I wanted to. has been watching me like a ravenous hawk for the past few weeks but has lately allowed me room to breathe and do my own thing. I was allowed two cigarettes a day, allowed access to the common grounds, and even visitors. I expressed that I did not want any though. The thought of Arnold even coming to see me in this state was much more than I could handle at the moment. It was enough he finally understood why I have been avoiding him the past couple of months, but it was worse to even think about what he would say…let alone what he thought about me.

I took another hit to my cigarette before extinguishing the flame against the cool concrete steps beneath me. Nurse Abigail was standing behind me, as usual, watching to make sure I did not do anything suicidal like burn myself. I rolled my eyes, brushing past her. I ran my fingers through my hair and allowed my gentle locks to lie peacefully along my breasts. I rarely wore my hair down but lately, with the current ban on hair ties since Larissa's last week episode, I have gotten used to it. I was escorted back to my room, being instructed that my 'weekly friend' was here to see me. That was code for a psychiatrist's assistant that assisted the patient's social development skills on the weekly basis. Last week I had this crack whore Meredith who seemed more interested in texting her fiancée than discussing anything with me.

To my surprise, Phoebe sat gracefully, legs crossed, at the foot of my bed; smiling. I was so overwhelmed with joy that I did not realize I was crying until she pointed it out to me. We embraced in a long, overdue hug before she patted a spot beside her for me to sit.

"I missed you, Helga."

"I missed you too, Phoebes."

She moved a stray strand of hair away from her face, blushing. "How have you been?"

"Well…" I breathed. "Food is crappy, a nurse follows me everywhere I go, even to take a piss, and I can't go outside to do anything 'normal'. Aside from that I am spectacular."

She giggled. "If Doctor Bliss signs off on my request, next week I can take you to lunch, with her supervision of course, and maybe we can grab a pizza?"

"That would be epic, Phoebes. I am dying in this shit hole."

She giggled again. There was a small pause. "H-how have you been feeling?"

I shrugged. "Ok I guess."

"Just…okay?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just ready to go back into the real world. I am on temporary leave from the university until I get a clean bill of health."

"I heard." She spoke lowly. "You alright with that?"

"What can I do, Phoebes?"

There was another pregnant pause. "Arnold wants to come see you."

I remained quiet, pretending to have not heard her. My heart began to flutter. I did not like to talk about Arnold. "I don't want to see him."

"Why not, Helga?" she spoke gently. "He has been trying to see you for three weeks now."

"I don't want him to see me like…this." I whispered, voice cracking slightly. I got up from my place beside Phoebe and began to pace back and forth across the floor. I swore loudly. "Crimeny, what does ol' football head need to see me for anyway?"

"Because he loves you, Helga."

That made me stop dead in my tracks. Arnold…loved…me? After everything, the avoidance, the emotional breakdowns, me trying to KILL him, he still wanted to be with me? But why? That cute red head cunt, Justine, was perfect for Arnold. She was a Biology student with ambitions of medical school, an advocate for animal rights, a goody-goody, a virgin- so I was told, very family orientated, but most importantly, was nowhere near as fucked up in the head as I was. Arnold not only needed someone like her, but deserved a lot better than some damaged rag doll. I ran a single hand through my hair.

"Arnold, loves me?" Phoebe nodded, smiling. "How?"

"Gerald told me last night over dinner. It slipped out and he told me to vow to not tell you but Arnold told him last week that he was certain he was in love with you."

"…Why?"

She shrugged. "Maybe if you allow him to visit you instead of banning all visitors, you can ask him yourself."

I remained mute, beginning to pick at the hangnail on my thumb. Since pre-school all I ever wanted was for Arnold to feel the same way about me that I have been feeling for him for the longest of time. Now that I finally know he feels exactly how I felt for him from the very first day we met, instead of jumping for joy and running laps and doing cartwheels in the hallway, I only want to push him away even further. It broke my heart when I found out I nearly killed the love of my life because of my carelessness. I should have paid for that bus ticket to Nevada when I had the chance; a second lease on life in a town where no one knew me or my story. I could have started over new, met new friends, and possibly began a modest life of isolation I would be content with. Instead I had to back out and end up almost murdering the only person aside from Phoebe that genuinely loved me. You don't hurt the ones you love…you just don't.

"Tell Arnold to fuck off."

Phoebe gasped. "W-what?"

"Tell Arnold to fuck off." I repeated. "I don't ever want to see him."

"Surely you don't mean that, Helga. You are only pushing Arnold away in fear of hurting him again. Dr. Bliss and I have thoroughly instructed both Arnold and Gerald about your condition and…"

"It doesn't matter, Phoebes." I deadpanned, scratching my scalp. "I don't want to hurt him again."

Phoebe remained quiet, searching for the right words to say but at that point, none of them mattered. I made up my mind that Arnold deserved a girl like Justine and not some broken freak show like me. Phoebe began to say something before her rang. She excused herself in the hallway after she told me to give her a few minutes for a business call. I plopped down on my bed, reaching over to Jessica's side of the room for one of those girly magazines. I grabbed a Cosmo issue and began scanning through the pages, carelessly glancing at whatever caught my attention. I settled on an article pertaining to long-distance relationships before Phoebe returned, face flushed as her looked nervously at my feet. Her bangs hid her face, her hand still glued to the metal knob of my bedroom door. I set the magazine down.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

She looked up, forcing a smile. "Nothing." She cleared her throat. "What were you reading?"

"One of those stupid girl magazines." I tossed it back on Jessica's side of the room before folding my arms across my chest. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." She lied again, gulping. "Let's just stay in here for a bit and talk."

I examined her, watching her every move but noticed she kept glancing at her phone, then at the door, then back at her phone. Something was up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Pheobe, what's going on?" I asked again, this time more harshly. "You're lying."

She giggled. "Nothing, I just think it'll be on our best interest to stay in here, have some idle girl chatter, and catch up."

"What's going on in the hallway?" I asked. She blinked. "You keep looking towards the door."

"Helga, I assure you…"

"Did crazy bitch Larissa try and stab herself again?" I yelled, getting frustrated. I stood to walk towards the door, but Phoebe bolted in front of me. I eyed her. "What are you doing?"

"Helga, I am serious, for your own personal safety, you need to stay inside."

Now I was curious. "What's going on?"

"Helga…"

_Daddy…please don't go! Daddy dearest!_

My heart sank as I heard Olga's voice cascade throughout the corridors of my wing. Phoebe's eyes widened as she tried to push me back but I shoved her out the way. I opened the door to see Olga, half naked, clinging to her bed sheet for dear life in fetal position; tears streaming down her face. Hospital security arrived in droves as Olga's nurse coaxed her to stand to be carried away back towards her wing. I looked towards the security booth, heart stopping, to meet the cold, distant eyes of my father. He was standing, shirtless with his pants unbuckled; Johnson hanging outside his briefs, behind security to be escorted out of the building. Our eyes met for a split second before he winked at me. I stopped breathing, mind suddenly going blank, hands and feet going numb before I collapsed against a screaming Phoebe. It dawned on me.

Today was Thursday.


	7. So This Is Love

**Chapter Theme Song: 'So This Is Love' by: The Cheetah Girls (Cinderella Soundtrack)**

**Arnold**

I clutched the bouquet of field daisies tightly, afraid the early spring breeze would whisk them away into the evening sky. I shivered slightly, unsure if it was due to the chill of nipping winds or my nerves getting the best of me. I took one last glance at the makeshift 'romantic' dinner I had laid out for me and Helga before double-checking my attire. I fixed my tie, straightened my leather jacket, and sprayed one last mist of breath freshener before I watched her come down the steps slowly. Her timid gaze remained locked on everything but me as her nurse, Abigail, escorted her to the foot of the steps. She turned to say something to her before shooting me a rare, soft smile.

Helga looked breathtakingly stunning. Her dress was nothing fancy, but it was elegant enough for the occasion. Donned in her signature color of pink, Helga graced a spaghetti strap thigh-length dress with white, sheer stockings and small white heels she had borrowed from Phoebe for the evening. Her hair that was normally in pig-tails gracefully nestled against her ample breasts in forms of curls and waves, a small bow in the back holding a few strands that gave her a regal look similar to the ladies of 14th century French court. She had little makeup on, only a dash of blush and a layer of peach-colored gloss but I did not mind at all. Helga was naturally stunning in her own right. I felt my face warm as she neared, her pashmina flowing delicately in the wind against the tempo of rustling leaves. She smiled at me, turning away to hide her nerves,

_Get it together, Arnold. _ "Hello, Helga." I finally spoke, grinning like a love-struck schoolboy. I mentally kicked myself for sounding so damn cliché. "I'm glad you finally agreed to see me after weeks of begging."

She shrugged. "I didn't think you wanted to see a psych-ward like me."

"You aren't a psych-ward, Helga. You are nothing close to that."

"But I am crazy." She countered. "Why would you want to visit a lunatic that has people living inside her head?"

_Because I love you…_

I remained silent, finding the right words to say before she let out an awkward round of laughter. "You brought me flowers?"

I glanced down at my forgotten bouquet of flowers, nodding as I handed them to her with pride. She smiled, taking a small whiff before she removed one, broke the base, and place it behind her ear.

"How do I look, football head?"

I chuckled. I never realized how much I missed her saying that to me. "Perfect."

I took her hand and guided her to the small garden table I had arranged for us. It took a lot of strings to get me to be able to do this with Helga, even if for a short while. Phoebe had to make a few administrative calls while I had to pay off a couple of nurses-Abigail particularly and agree to still be under supervision of the staff. I just knew somewhere Nurse Abigail was in the bushes lurking; watching if there were going to be any unsteady movements from either me or Helga. I felt the heat of crimson flood my cheeks as I pulled out Helga's chair. She thanked me with a warm smile I have not seen in almost two months.

There were two plates of food bestowed before us, complimentary of Château de Sunnydale. The nurses wouldn't allow me to bring in the custom menu I originally had planned for the evening because of supposed 'risks' so I had to settle on the food provided from the cooks in the kitchen. Phoebe managed to have to do something a little 'extra' since tonight was a special one, but it still didn't compare to the French cuisine I wanted Helga to try- with my help of course.

I sighed, looking at my sorry mashed potatoes, bite-sized meat loaf, spoonful of corn, and hard dinner roll. I at least wanted to bring in some champagne but, again, I had to settle on pre-packaged apple juice…from concentrate.

I guess Helga saw my disappointment, she grabbing my hand smiling. "I appreciate this, Arnold. Everything is perfect."

"I tried to get…" she cut me off by placing a single finger against my lips.

"This is fine, really. Don't stress about it, hair boy."

I chuckled, picking up my plastic cup filled with apple juice. "Shall we propose a toast?"

She blushed, grabbing hers to meet mine. "And what shall we toast to?"

There was a small pause, me thinking. I finally looked at her, staring into her oceanic eyes. "…Love…"

Her mouth parted slightly, gasping. She quickly closed it, nodding as a small blush crept across her face. I grinned, us finally toasting. We took a small sip before digging into our dinner. Throughout the course of our meal, I had never seen Helga smile and laugh as much as she had. It was refreshing and much welcomed. We conversed about everything from family, school, the future, goals, dream, and even how shitty the food really was; but I did not mind. I was enjoying being with Helga so much that I did not care that my food was tasteless, bland, and boring. It resembled the sweetest of nectars against the beauty of Helga's divine smile.

After dinner, I grabbed her hand and led her for a small walk along the cobblestone walkway of the gardens. I had the janitors light the edges with small, multi-colored paper lanterns I had purchased from a unique boutique in Chinatown along with a stream of Christmas lights that laced the branches of the budding trees. Helga looked amazed, eyeing the scenery that could rival even the most majestic of forests. She gripped my hand, still blushing as we walked deeper into the garden, following the trail of magical lights. I did not want to let her go…even for a moment.

We finally came across the circular walkway of the garden that led to a fully-lighted gazebo. There, waiting for us, stood a few of the janitorial staff I had paid for evening holding violins and acoustic guitars. Dressed in all white and top hats, they began their symphonic orchestra to the tune of one of Helga's favorite movies. She covered her hand over her mouth, taking a few steps back as I watched her eyes grow glossy. I reached out for her, kissing her hand gently as I asked her to dance. She pulled away and clutched her chest, breathing heavily. I just smiled, walking over to her petite frame to wrap one arm around her waist and use the other to intertwine my masculine fingers with her slender ones. She buried her head in between the crook of my neck, sniffling lightly. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, beginning to move with the set rhythm of the strings.

_My heart has wings…and I can fly_

I watched her slowly warm up to me after what seemed like eternity, finally looking me in the eye. There were a few dried trails of tears that I wiped away with the bed of my thumb. She smiled, placing a small kiss on my cheek. I returned the favor, pulling away momentarily to turn her around. I watched her dress kiss the wind as it twirled along with her, me pulling her back against my chest. I swept her across the wooden floorboards to a dance only we knew, our eyes never breaking. There was a momentary veil of silence, and I whispered the words I had longed to tell her that I never knew I felt. Helga stood on the balls of her toes, reaching up to place a small kiss on my lips. We broke briefly before I pulled her into another; a longer kiss that held much more passion.

I heard Nurse Abigail from the distance clear her throat, telling us to keep it PG as she bit into a slice of the lemon pound cake I had ordered for dessert. Helga and I laughed lightly before turning back to the cobblestone pathway. I slipped the men one last good tip before I thanked them again for making the evening that much more memorable.

"I want to take you somewhere."

I raised a single brow. "Where?"

She remained silent, leading me around the lit tress into a nook in the far end of the garden next to a small pond. I heard Nurse Abigail in the distance call out to Helga but she ignored her with a small laugh. Helga roughly pushed me towards the ground, straddling me in a soft kiss. I didn't mind in the least.

"Is this what you wanted?" she spoke gently, beginning to pull the thin straps of her gown down against her shoulders. I watched as she looped them around her arm, pulling the down to expose her lace, pink bra. Another warm hue escaped my cheeks.

I let out a nervous cough, turning away. "Helga, please fix your dress."

"But didn't you go through all the trouble to sleep with me, Shortman?" she growled, nipping at my earlobe. I felt her hand grip the base of my stiffening length, rubbing it softly. She unsheathed her breasts from their prison, allowing them to pour against my chest. Another kiss, a moan, and now a half-naked Helga.

"This is what you wanted right?"

I immediately pulled away, getting angry. "Helga, no, I did not do all of this to have sex with you."

"Then why, you moron? What guy willingly goes through all this trouble if he does not plan to get any at the end of the night?"

"Me!" I shot back defensively.

She scoffed, fixing her dress now that it was clear this was going absolutely nowhere. "Are you a homosexual, Arnold-o?"

"Helga!" I was truly baffled. "Are you serious right now?"

She removed herself from atop of me, standing to brush off the lower part of her dress. She sucked in her teeth. "Then what do you want?"

I took her by the hand, pulling her forcefully towards me for an overdue kiss. She pulled away, a hazy look trapped between the depths of her eyes as her blush deepened. I held her hand, placing a small kiss atop of her delicate skin. "You, Helga."

"Why do you want me?" she croaked, fighting back tears. "I'm broken. You deserve that girl, Justine. She likes you."

"You are not broken, Helga." My voice was soft, non-threatening. She pulled away from me.

"You are telling me that you are being nice to me because you want to?" she roared. Her hands crumpled up into small fists as her anger fully flared. "I'm no charity case, football head and if you think that I will beat you into a pulp and tear out your larynx!"

I remained unfazed by her empty threats, slowing inching towards her with a stoic gaze. She attempted to push me away but after years of baseball training, I was finally stronger than Helga G. Pataki. I gripped her wrists, yanking her towards my taller frame to embrace her in another kiss. She finally gave in, growing limp against me before wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her thin frame up and pushed her against a nearby tree. She wrapped her legs around me for stability but I was never going to let her go…ever. I trailed small kisses from her lips down to her neck before claiming her as mine. A small moan erupted from her fragile lips, my name escaping them in the most lustful voice she could muster. Her hands began to ravage against the zipper of my jacket, pulling at my tie to loosen it. I pulled away, our breathing ragged as I set her back down on the ground. As much as I did want her…tonight was not the night.

"We'll have our moment, my angel, but for right now we have to wait."

She pouted, groaning. "Arnold-o, don't be such a priss." She lunged towards me but I held her steady. I let out a low rumble of laughter before she finally gave up. I placed one last kiss on her forehead before leading her back to the cobblestone pathway. Waiting for us was Nurse Abigail, irritatingly tapping her foot with another slice of pound cake. Helga allowed a single blush to creep across her cheeks before giving me a single kiss goodnight. I grabbed her by the hand, bringing her closer to whisper my sentiments into her ear. She spoke them back, only in the hands of a last kiss. Nurse Abigail had grown tired of waiting, snatching Helga from me to go back inside from the cool early spring air. Helga didn't mind and didn't dare unlock her eyes with mine. I stuffed my cold hands into my pant pockets and shuffled my feet as I gazed at the single rose placed on the garden table with a small smile.

_So this is love…_


	8. Trust in me

**Chapter Theme Song: 'Trust in Me' by: Selena Gomez (Jungle Book Sountrack)**

**Rose**

They let Helga out a month after the whole incident with Arnold happened. Apparently Helga had shown signs of tremendous improvement over the course of several weeks following her visit from Shortman and his antics. It sickened me at how happy she had gotten, like she no longer needed me. Here Helga was a complete wreck because of Big Bob and his incestuous rendezvous and suddenly a knight in shining armor approaches her to the point where she forgets all about me. It made my skin crawl, my blood boil in pure rage and fury as I thought about all that I did for the ungrateful whore. When it all became too much for her to handle, who was the one that took her place during the nights where he would ravage and violate her childlike innocence the most: me. I endured the violent beatings, the rape, and miscarriages that followed after years of torture and took most of the burden when it came to emotional trauma. Big Bob never noticed the shift between both Helga and I, but tended to favor me over Helga because I was quick to quip back an insult with my dirty mouth and fast hands. He enjoyed it when I fought back because it made it much more…exciting. Violet would only cry and piss on herself and Helga would simply grow mute and stare off into space. I made the attack much more vicious and adrenaline pumping and in retrospect it may have worked against my favor; those were the nights where he would last much longer than usual.

I spritzed on a layer on fruitful perfume, careful to not have it overpower the scent of my lavender body wash. Tonight was a special occasion and intended to play the part of the undying girlfriend ready for her love's desires to unfold and take form. I giggled at myself, my thoughts running wild in anticipation. I glossed my lips with a final layer of red paint, giving them a small pepper of sin to complete the evening. Standing to get a good glimpse at myself in my full-length mirror, I did the iconic Marilyn pose, giving myself a kiss on the lips. I looked good in siren red. I wore nothing but a red lace bra and matching g-string with red pumps for tonight's festivities but it felt like something was missing.

Rummaging through my jewelry box, I grabbed the long strand of saltwater pearls I had stolen from this guy's wife I had messed around with a few years back. I had yet to find anywhere fancy enough to wear them to, but I figured why not tonight since it was destined to be memorable in its own right. Topping my nude neck with the coolness of the pearls, I gave myself a final spin around and pronounced I was ready. I fiddled with the strawberries, champagne, and Swedish cheeses before I grabbed the silk red scarf from the drawer to place over the lamp shade. I watched as my small room became engulfed with the sin of lust and it only heightened my senses. I began to touch myself, rubbing my hardening nipping through the contours of my sheer bra while massaging my clit through the thin fabric of my panty. I removed my index finger, taking a lick of curiosity before I divulged more into myself.

A knock on the door. My wicked smile.

I shuffled with my stereo to find the song I wanted to hear most. Its smooth timbre spoke against my soul and ricocheted along my hips, thighs, and waist. I removed the hair tie that held my deep waves and allowed them to waterfall down the curve of my spine. I was finally pronounced ready.

Another knock, this time with him laughing through the other side of the door asking me what was taking so long. I decided to put the poor boy out of his misery and let the stray kitten in. His mouth flew open at first glance of me, his voice now mute against the lyrics that spoke to me.

_Trust in me_

"H-Helga…" he managed to mumble, his sweaty palm now embedded in my hand. I smiled, not saying much of anything. "You look…wow…."

I entrapped him in a deep, lustful kiss; pulling his tie to bring his toned frame closer to mine. He instantly grew drunk off my poison and it gave me an advantage. I took a single step back and began to gyrate my hips against the bass and strings echoed throughout the forbidden room. I watched Arnold gaze at my gypsy, my spell being cast with the flick of my hips and the twirl of my waist at ease. I twirled my finger around the curves of my g-string, bringing it to lower against the golden curls of my sex. Arnold began to salivate, reaching out his hand to touch but I kindly brushed him off with a wave of my wrist. I grinned mischievously, putting an end to the poor boys misery by slinking the thin makeshift panty around my tender thighs, letting it pool around my ankles before kicking it away.

I lured him closer, inching back slowly until I was met with the corner of my bed. Arnold placed a small kiss on my lips, biting my bottom as his hands gripped the cuff of my backside. I moaned, allowing my tongue to slink into his mouth and dance along with his to an erotic rhythmic hymn. I gently pushed him away to perch myself on the edge of my bed. I slowly slinked backwards, my prey following me with every movement I made. I reached behind my back to unhook my bra and allowed it to be thrown off into some random corner with that pesky g-string I wore. The red that danced across my room allowed me the decency in mystery while still giving poor Arnold a divine show of the ages. He placed a tender kiss upon my lips, a single finger running against the contours of my sides before his hand became nestled between the heat of my womanhood. I smiled, my eyes never wavering from his entranced ones.

Finally taking the lead, Arnold pushed me into the depths of my comforter. He placed a single flick of his tongue against my navel before lining a small trail of saliva to the valley of my thighs. He spread my legs eagle, blowing on the soft hairs that lined my feminine lips. A raspy moan elicited from my lips, my hands finding home against his blonde hair. I arched my back against his kiss, gripping the sheets in pure unadulterated ecstasy. I watched as Arnold grinned against my skin, his eyes never daring to unlock with my passion-filled ones. His tongue performed figure eights to intertwine with the letters of his name. I palmed his hair, allowing myself to whisper his name for good measure. I applauded myself in being so damn convincing. As unattractive as I found Arnold to be, he had the mouth of the Gods and it made my experience even that much more heightening.

…_Just in me…_

I felt myself orgasm against his touch, a wave of euphoric bliss encasing my limp body in holistic authority. Arnold's nails gripped deep into my thighs to still from me squirming but I could not resist. Hard, rocking waves washed over me as I screamed profanities in a language only I knew. He pulled away slowly, carefully examining my perspiring body as he removed his sweatshirt to expose his picturesque torso. I propped myself on my forearms, beginning to pull on his belt buckle to undo his pants. I watched effortlessly as they dropped to the floor, he kicking them off under the bed before he grabbed the hem of his boxers to bring them down to meet his pants. He was a damn good size and I felt somewhat envious of Helga for having this all to herself. I licked my lips in excitement, positioning myself in front of him to give him a good, long, sultry lick at the base. A small gasp escaped his lips as his hand found their way into my hair, small strands running through the pathways of his fingers. I gave him another, then another before I found myself bobbing against his impressive length; licking and sucking his most sensitive area that made his toes curl. He found himself struggling to keep a stable posture when I found myself swallowing all that he had to offer, pulling back to leave a small, thick trail of saliva connecting the two of us. A small curse pierced his lip, me grinning as I began to nibble and gnaw on the underbelly of his shaft.

He pulled away, afraid to climax too soon, to flip me over and enter me swiftly. I had a hard time keeping my composure as he began his beat, hitting every spot just right as if he had done this before. I began to question if Arnold was truly a virgin or if he just used that title to get the ladies hot and bothered to be the first ones to pop his cherry? However, at the moment, I did not give a damn if he was a virgin or not; Shortman was by no mean short in this regard and hit my 'special' spot repeatedly without even trying. I threw it back at him, my thrust matching his in sync as I neared a second orgasm as he aimed for his first. His hands were firmly planted around my wait, his head thrown back with his eyes closed as sweat sneaked down his face. I decided to pull away in mid-thrust, startling him briefly. I brought him into a small kiss, switching roles as I managed to maneuver him onto the bed as I straddled him to be on top. He certainly did not mind in the least; a small smirk playing across his lips as he entered me.

I began to rock against him, squeezing my breasts as I bounced on his length. I began imagining I was a little girl again, hula-hooping in the front yard as Big Bob loomed in the distance jerking off to me. Apparently Arnold liked that because he groaned much louder than before. I placed my hands on his hardened chest for balance, moving faster, harder, and stronger against him for the epic finale. Arnold held my thighs, guiding me against his manhood as he twitched in search for his completion. I leaned in for a final kiss, unsheathing the small drug I had hidden against my back teeth. I fed it to him, his gasp of pleasure proving to be the perfect opportunity. He shuddered against me, spilling his seed inside of me before his eyes laid to rest. I laid atop of him for some time; listening to his breathing become more shallow as his heart rate slowed in pace. I closed my eyes grinning before I placed a short peck on his cheek.

I removed his lifeless skin from within me to dress myself. I put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before wrapping my dull hair into a bun. I made a mental note to wash it later. Digging through Arnold's forgotten pant pocket, I grabbed his wallet and stole all the cash he had in it along with his credit and debit cards. Removing my leather jacket from the closet, I searched in my left pocket until I found my package of cigarettes and my lighter; firing up my loose square before taking a well-deserved drag. I blew the smoke against the red walls of my room, still humming to the lyrics of another one of my favorite songs from the album I had set for the occasion. I took one last look at the helpless Arnold before escorting myself to the elevators. A few of Helga's friends saw me brush right past them and muffled something amongst themselves as they eyed me. I simply put on my sunglasses and shot them a toothy grin. I took out my cell phone and grazed through my contacts until I found the one I was looking for. The elevator finally opened and I descended to my awaiting car.

With the most sadistic look of pure pleasure, Big Bob casting a small side glance in my direction before big sister Olga opened the rear door for me. I clutched the small box cutter in my jacket pocket before disappearing into the station wagon. I took one last hit of my cigarette before extinguishing the flame against the passenger side door.

_Just close your eyes and trust in me…_

_**A/N: I know I been MIA for sometime but I have been so busy. I promise I will be updating more frequently though. The semester is dying down and I have a little bit more free time so instead of wasting it away on TLC's 'Say Yes To The Dress', I decided to write again. I missed you kittens oh so much. You all make me smile. I appreciate your readership and I am humbly grateful for your continued support. I will add 2 or 3 more chappys to this one and then we are done so stay tuned!**_

_**Thanks for enjoying my twisted dark fantasies. –SensuallyPassionate**_

_**BTW: I have no idea why I am using Disney movie songs. LOL. **_


End file.
